


【授翻】Future Starts Slow/来日渐展

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [7]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Acephobia, Asexual Character, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Sort Of, in the past because Tony isn't an asshole, it's Stephen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 在彼此大量的调情之后Tony终于采取了行动。但Stephen选择了逃跑而不是回应。Tony想知道为什么。





	【授翻】Future Starts Slow/来日渐展

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我收到了以下提问：  
> 哦天啊，你愿意写一写和Tony在一起的无性恋的Stephen吗？他觉得自己永远不会接受别人，而当Tony发现Stephen不想要性/爱的时候也不会强迫他。  
> 嗯，这篇是我对此的回答。对于很多人来说这是一个敏感的话题，所以请记住，几乎在生活中的方方面面，每个人的意见和经历都会有不同。  
> （标题取自The Kills的歌曲《bla bla bla》。我永远不会原创题目。）

\------

情况最初几次出现的时候Tony几乎没有注意到。他已经习惯了他人与自己调情，知道大部分时候调情背后并没有什么认真的成分。他用同样的方式还施彼身，培养了一段时间的花花公子气质之后，这就变成了反射。大多时候他甚至不需要思考——一个好看的笑容，一句微妙地评论，一声无耻的邀请……只是个面对公众的形象，仅此而已。当然，有时候他会带人回去——大部分是女性，但也有几个男性——在对方的要求下。他几乎从不主动邀请，但这也没什么区别。总归是挺有趣的，每个人都了解这无非是一夜消遣随即生活又会各自继续。

然后他遇到了Doctor Stephen Strange。没多久称呼变成了Strange，接着在对方死而复生之后便成了Stephen。然后就调起了情，令人惊讶的是通常是Stephen先开的口，但也总是并不令人生厌，基于强大的友谊之上。温柔又戏谑，除此之外别无他意。这是他们彼此都享受的游戏，仅此而已。

并不令人生厌，直到某一刻Tony突然意识到自己已经爱上了他的新朋友。突然间他眼中看到的调情有了不同的意味，他也开始做出相应的回应。建议，邀请。试图让彼此更进一步，逻辑意义上的。

然而Stephen？对此没有回应，恰恰相反。不但没回应，还逃跑了。一而再再而三地。Tony被丢下；受伤，困惑又担心。主要是担心。他决定不能让Stephen像海市蜃楼一般溜走了。

 

*

 

Stephen终于踏进了能将自己带回家传送门，浑身肮脏，筋疲力尽，满是伤痕，只想睡上个一千年在说。然而，迎接他的是一脸坚决在图书馆等待的Tony Stark。有那么一瞬间他产生了逃回刚才来的那个维度里去的想法，但斗篷把他拉住了直到传送门在身后关上了。

看来只好那么做了，他有些听天由命地痛苦地想着。就算他不是个天才相信也知道为什么Tony在这里，他已经拖延了太久。他欠Tony一个诚实，然而希望能在自己休息的时候再告诉对方，不想因此伤了彼此，像从前那样，而这恰是他不想看到的。“就试着一了百了吧。”他不知道这话是对自己还是对Tony说的。

“什么一了百了？”Tony靠近了些，但不如几周前靠得那么近。收到伤害之后可与言的反应，但Stephen努力不要表现出来。毕竟这也不是什么新鲜事了。“你还好吗？要帮忙吗？我有什么能为你做的？”那……有些出人意料，Stephen疲惫的大脑无法处理这些话的真正含义，因为这和他预期的大相径庭，所以大脑就那么切换成了待机状态。“Stephen？”Tony终于在犹豫了片刻之后又靠近了些，把手搁在Stephen肩上。“嘿？有人在家吗？”

“Tony，”他终于把自己从呆滞状态中拎了出来。“对不起。我只是累了。我们可以晚点再做吗？”

“我们可以晚点再做什么？”

“盘问。你来这里就是为了这个目的，不是吗？你想知道为什么。”  **为什么** **你吻我的那一刻我逃走了。** 这话就凝在他舌尖上但某些东西让他将话咽了回去，就如同之前的每一次。

Tony看着他就像是他脑子坏掉了一样。Stephen自己也这么觉得，此时此刻。“Stephen。我在这里是因为我想你，担心你。而你这样子证明了我是对的。所以现在无论在你美丽的心灵中是有什么愚蠢的想法，都忘掉。我们给你清理一下然后上床。等你能再次清晰思考问题的时候，我们想干什么都行。”

美丽的心灵，Stephen默默地重复着。这样很蠢，但这个简单的词组几乎让他热泪盈眶。从前大多时候他都不曾这样。他感激地接受了Tony的帮助，回到了自己的房间。Tony的手就在他身上，感觉前所未有的好，也可能是因为他知道这将是自己最后一次感受到它们。他想让自己拥住那个男人，想牢牢箍住他，力道大得足以造成淤伤。他想要的那么多，然仍旧不够。永远不够，永远都不对。他使劲地吞咽，设法将泪水忍下去，直到到了淋浴头下边。在那儿他就尝不出泪水的味道了。

“谢谢。”晚些时候他说，洗完澡后感觉找回了些自我。他决定在浴室里穿好衣服，不必要的引诱对等在卧室里的Tony而言会很残忍。此刻Tony正站在通往露台的门口，凝望着夜色。他看到Stephen出来，转过身微微一笑。

“你看起来好多了。不那么摇摇欲坠像是随时有摔倒的危险了。”他再次靠近，但仍然小心翼翼保持着距离。“我们明天再聊？”

Stephen坐到床上，抬头望着Tony。这个姿势不同寻常，但他已经觉得自己够脆弱了，所以也没所谓了。“明天，”他温柔地确认，感谢获得了缓刑。他想是时候结束了但也认识到，在白天冷静的光线下，找一个客观的环境比如图书馆谈论事情会更好。

此外，他真的需要先睡觉。“等我起来就给你打电话。”也许他可以一躺就睡上几十年然后能幸免于难。 **说的跟真的一样。**

Tony走得更近，俯视着他。“我会等你。随时都行。打电话给我就好。” 他犹豫了一会儿，显然是在自我挣扎，然后终于伸出手轻轻碰了碰Stephen的脸颊。Stephen本能地朝温柔的碰触靠过去，接着叹了口气，一言不发。眼泪又开始叫嚣着出现了。“睡个好觉。”Tony微笑着说，然后离开了。斗篷跟着他让他离开了圣所。

Stephen突然觉得很冷，非常、非常地孤独。他仍然在和泪水抗争，但当斗篷回来裹住他周身的时候，他再也无法忍住眼泪。斗篷尽力安慰着他，但无济于事。

 

*

 

**你怎么了？有人伤了你吗？也许你只是** **试了试** **？然后** **发现** **他们** **只不过是** **错误的人！**

Stephen，在告诉别人自己秘密的少数情况下，总是会收获一个或者更多的问题。每当他鼓起勇气去爱某个人，一旦告诉对方他对性生活不感兴趣，他们就会抱以不理解甚至完全厌恶的反应。他想要拥抱，他想被温柔而小心地碰触，他想要牵着手，想一起在某个下着雨的午后读书，他想和爱人聊着、分享床笫与人生，他想要亲吻但不想要恶心的口水与伸出舌头，绝对不要……

 **你不** **用** **做任何事情。你** **在就行** **，** **只要** **躺** **下然后我来做剩下的事情。** 那一次是Stephen有生以来体会过的最卑鄙、恶心的反应，他把杯子里水倒在那家伙的膝盖上，转身就走，一句话都没说，高昂着头。另一种选择是甩那人一巴掌，但那时他的手太金贵了，对方还不值得用手打回去。

后来再没发生这样的事，但意外也夺走了他几乎全部的东西，可至少让他免受了性/交的威胁。任何思维正常的人、无论以任何方式都不会想要他的，起码在性上是这样，所以他最好把期待一个伴侣的事情和自己的从医生涯埋葬进同一个墓里，只关注魔法生涯和新发现的友谊就行。毕竟，别的他也一无所有了。

 

*

 

Stephen已经想好尽可能用一种速战速决、伤害最小的方法来一了百了。“我是无性恋。”当Tony次日过来喝茶，他这么说了。就这样，没别的。没有进一步的解释，没有任何借口。只有这个明确的事实。他等着对方不可避免的反应，说抱歉，提出将友情继续下去或是告别的建议。他并没有期待其中任何一个；他对Tony评价甚高，对方已在许多其他话题上展现了深思熟虑、敏感细腻的一面，Stephen无法想象这一刻他能有多残忍。

Tony没有给出以上任何一种反应。相反地他只是看着Stephen，好像Stephen方才是给了他一个人类史上最伟大的顿悟，接着松了口气。“所以，你逃避的不是 **这个** ，”他用自己稳定的手握住了Stephen一只颤抖的手，“你害怕的是之后要面对的东西。”然后他将另一只手也握住，轻轻描摹着伤痕的纹路。轻到Stephen几乎察觉不出，但还是 **很好** 。Tony没有别的提议，“告诉我你喜欢的。”他这么说道。

于是Stephen，有生以来第一次，不得不试图向伴侣明确表达自己想要什么。要把那些总被推到一边的模糊想法化为语言几乎不太可能，但他还是努力做到了。

 

*

 

Stephen终于停口，茶和房间都已经冷了下来，斗篷将他们都包裹起来取暖。Stephen不得不紧靠Tony，他的头倚在Tony肩膀上，彼此手指交缠。这感觉正好，Tony终于意识到之前Stephen和自己待在一起的时候有多紧张。他仍然有太多东西想要，比Stephen现下能给的多得多。但他总会找到办法的。他可以成为Stephen需要的那个人。他爱的就是和Stephen在一起；一直以来他也喜欢拥抱——或许这比起接受一个男人而言更为容易——而Stephen承诺会在觉得Tony走得太远的时候告诉他。他能够学会辨别这些信号，不去推着Stephen走，而是让对方觉得舒服。

“我快五十岁了，”当Stephen试图申明说会有一个配的上Tony的人给他想要的一切的时候，他说，“我这辈子有过的性/生活也绰绰有余，现在是时候干点别的了。”他会找到办法。淋浴，用手。他可以忍。从某种程度而言，只要他真的、真的想要某物，以及想要这个，他可以非常坚定。他们。和他拥有的一切。他们可以，会及时解决一切的。

Stephen对他笑笑，犹豫了片刻，依偎得更近了。简单的动作代表着纯粹的信任，几乎揉碎了Tony的心，他发誓要让自己配得上这个。“Stephen？”他轻声喊着，Stephen抬起了头，而他再次坠入了爱河。Stephen的眼神依旧有些迷离，睫毛潮湿，堪称Tony见过的最美的造物。他想要问，但就像一个迟钝的笨蛋一般不知道该怎么做。毕竟，他们刚刚才谈了界限的问题。谢天谢地，Stephen似乎能够读懂他的想法。他对Tony笑了笑，点头表示了同意。

Tony在Stephen额上落下温柔的一吻。感觉好似天堂。

**Author's Note:**

> 译者笔记：蛮特别的设定。辛苦我铁哥了（不是）。  
> 这是对爱人基本的尊重，亦是表明了，爱一个人爱的是他的本身。无关取向，也可以无关性。  
> 因为爱就是爱。


End file.
